Uchiha Sensei
by Anne Hyung
Summary: Haruno Sakura estudiante de preparatoria la más inteligente de su clase, sobresaliendo en las asignaturas, a excepción de inglés ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un nuevo profesor llegue a la escuela?Uchiha Sasuke,nuevo profesor de inglés. Sentimientos encontrados dentro de nuestros protagonistas ¿Podrán ser capaces de aceptarlos? O ¿Los harán a un lado debido a la relación maestro-alumna?
1. Prólogo

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura, estudiante de preparatoria de último año, es considerada la más inteligente de su clase, sobresaliendo en todas las asignaturas, a excepción de inglés ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un nuevo profesor de inglés llegue a la escuela? Uchiha Sasuke será el nuevo profesor que impartirá clases de inglés a su salón ¿Qué sucederá cuando se dé cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentra la señorita Haruno? Sentimientos encontrados dentro de nuestros protagonistas… ¿Podrán ser capaces de aceptarlos? O ¿Los harán a un lado debido a la situación maestro-alumna?**_

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero y lo disfruten. La idea principal se basa en un manga Kinkyori Renai. No me pertenece. Un poco de OCC.

 **Uchiha-sensei-Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, estudio el último año de preparatoria, la mayoría me conoce como "nerd-Haruno", un simple apodo debido a que obtengo la excelencia en la mayoría de las asignaturas… español, matemáticas, historia, química, física, geografía, ciencias sociales, a excepción de una Inglés y es ahí cuando se ve reflejado en la tabla de calificaciones; sigo siendo la primera pero eso no quita que mi promedio pueda bajar debido a mis notas en la materia mencionada. Me encuentro de pie, frente al mural donde colocan cada mes nuestras calificaciones sin expresión alguna…

¿Cómo puede seguir siendo la primera de la clase y mantener su rostro sin expresión alguna?

¿Esa chica es normal? Rara Subnormal Fenómeno

Murmuraciones que llegaban a mis oídos y aun así me quedaba callada, sin demostrar nada. No podía dejar que supieran lo que en verdad siento. Dolor. Soy una chica de casi 17 años y situaciones como estas me duelen.

Caminar a solas hacia el salón como todos los días es un hábito que he realizado desde que tengo memoria, por lo general a mi única amiga le toca en salón diferente al mío; ver los mismos rostros es agobiante, sus miradas sobre mí como todos los días, han pasado tan sólo 4 meses con este nuevo salón y sigo sin comprender por qué la actitud que tienen para conmigo. Soy la única en el salón que no habla con nadie, cada uno está inmerso de esa agrupación de compañerismo al que llaman "amigos"; una falsa palabra que sirve sólo para ocultar el miedo a quedarte sólo y no ser aceptado dentro de un grupo social, irónico viniendo de mí.

¿Escuchaste? Habrá un nuevo profesor de inglés

Escuche que es el peor que ha podido tener la escuela No creo, que lo sea…Recuerda a Hatake, que no daba ni una clase y hacía los exámenes lo más difícil posible

Escuche de la clase continua que de lejos se veía aterrador y amargado No de nuevo, suficiente tuvimos con aguantar a Ibiki, parecía que en cualquier momento te arrancaría los ojos

Rumores como siempre, esparciéndose por todo el salón como si del aire que respiramos se tratase, aunque el 80 % del salón podía inclinarse por los rumores aún quedaba el 20% que sólo escuchaba atentamente en silencio y que no dejaba influenciarse por falsas acusaciones (la mayoría de veces); pero a pesar de todo lo que se mencionaba nada lograba captar mi atención hacia este "nuevo maestro"; a este paso volvería a tener bajas notas en la materia.

- _Sentados por favor_.- anuncia el director de la escuela Sarutobi Hiruzen, muchos se preguntan cuándo se jubilará.- _Debido a enfermedad su profesor anterior no podrá seguir impartiendo clases en esta escuela_.- Silencio absoluto, les gusta llamar enfermedad cuando muchas veces son despedidos debido a su incompetencia por dar clases de "calidad" a los alumnos en esta institución.- Por lo cual me es grato el honor de presentarles a su nuevo profesor de inglés Uchiha Sasuke.

No supe que fue lo que llamo primero la atención de todos, si acaso fue su altura, tal vez había sido su apariencia limpia y profesionista sobre todo su colonia, debido a que desde el momento en que entró el salón fue inundado por un suave aroma, quizás su edad, ya que no reflejaba más allá de los 28 años y eso era muy relevante debido a que todos los maestros que teníamos eran mayores de 36 años.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, espero contar con ustedes y lograr los objetivos establecidos para con la materia.- Menciono, tenía una voz grave y como se pudo notar tal vez sexy para muchas de las chicas… Inmaduras, pensé; no era que no me llamará la atención pero era poco probable que él se fijará en unas niñatas como ellas, y cómo yo. Además ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a arriesgar su futuro por un amorío pasajero?

-Los dejo en sus manos, profesor.- Y se retiró del aula el director.

-Muy bien…- comenzaba a hablar a la clase.

-Profesor… debemos presentarnos adecuadamente.- menciono una compañera, la cual no recordaba su nombre; pero pese a eso parecía que estaba entusiasmada de repetirlo una y mil veces frente al profesor.

\- No hace falta.- comento cortante – Por lo visto están muy atrasados en el temario, por lo cual es mi deber y obligación que lo terminen en tiempo y forma. Cada día irán turnándose por grupos d personas, los temas serán enviados por correo; los cuales ya tengo. Mi forma de evaluar es sencilla si cumplen o se apegan a los rubros señalados. Responsabilidad, honestidad y sobre todo disciplina es lo que espero de cada uno de ustedes.- En tan poco tiempo dejo al salón en completo silencio, podría ser el profesor más apuesto que haya habido en el instituto por un periodo de tiempo muy largo, pero eso no le quitaba lo serio y poco amigable que se presentaba.

-Antes que formen los equipos haré una prueba para medir el nivel o su capacidad de comprensión de la materia; saquen una hoja anotando nombre y número de lista.- y mi tormento por fin empezaba, hubiera preferido que fuera más tarde que temprano, pero es mejor apresurar los malos ratos, por lo visto por primera vez Haruno Sakura reprobaría una asignatura, y yo no estaba preparada para ello.

-¡Sakura!-escuche mi nombre a mis espaldas y automáticamente voltee, sin equivocarme de quien era, mi compañera de la vida y mejor amiga Yamanaka Ino-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?-menciono una vez estuvo a mi lado. A diario nos sentábamos en el mismo lugar, una pequeña banca que se encontraba en lo más lejos del campus. No me gustaba llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

-¿cómo…?-

-Nuestra clase se enteró debido a que alguien ya pasó el examen a la nuestra, son unos idiotas si piensan que el profesor nos dará exactamente el mismo examen- murmuro.

-Así es.-así era todo el tiempo, ella comentaba su opinión y yo solo me dedicaba a asentir mientras la escuchaba. Era un dialogo normal entre nosotras, a pesar de que no nos dirigiéramos muchas palabras podíamos comprender lo que la otra sentía con tan sólo una mirada.

-Saku, saliendo vamos a comprar unas donas ¿sí?- pregunto de repente, tenía esa manía de hacerlo pese a que siempre iba a obtener un sí por parte mía.- Quiero que lo conozcas.- murmuró y aunque no la estaba viendo de frente pude notar que en el fondo sonreía.

-¿Tu novio?-Pregunte curiosa, a lo cual ella volteo ligeramente a verme. No era de todos los días que lográramos una conversación cómo esta.

-Si… puede que te parezca algo peculiar, debido a su forma de ser pero en el fondo es bueno- menciono animada.

-Nada puede sorprenderme, teniendo en cuenta que estás hablando con la chica más rara del instituto- opine, a lo cual mi amiga soltó una carcajada.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, tú no eres para nada rara, ellos son los raros…-

-…Que no pueden entender a una pequeña flor- complete su frase a lo cual ella simplemente sonrió y siguió dentro de sus pensamientos. Siempre lo decía cuando yo mencionaba algo acerca del cómo me llamaban muchos, o cómo era mi comportamiento. Y "pequeña flor" era un apodo que ella me había dado desde que la conocí, no me molesto en absoluto en ese entonces pero a la fecha podía decir que me sonrojaba cada vez que ella lo mencionaba o lo recordaba.

-Ino… creo que reprobaré- comente para romper el silencio que había y de algún modo quitarme un peso de encima.

-¿Es en serio? No creo que el profesor lo permita, he escuchado rumores de que fue contratado debido a que en las pocas escuelas en las que ha estado, no ha habido alumno alguno que repruebe con él, hablaría mal de su reputación el que tu reprobaras- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, voltee la mirada, siempre lograba que me aliviara un poco.

-Gracias- dije. Y sonó la alarma para que regresáramos cada una al salón que nos correspondía.

Caminaba por los pasillos escuchando las vocecitas de las alumnas. Uchiha- sensei es muy apuesto No me molestaría que fuera mi maestro personal ¿Por qué ninguno de los chicos son cómo él? Maduro, apuesto y sobre todo sexy

¿Sexy? ¿Es posible que pueda considerarlo sexy? A mis ojos es otro profesor cualquiera, simplemente empezó muy joven a ejercer su carrera de profesor, dentro de algunos años será como cualquier otro profesor y estoy segura que ninguna estará opinando lo mismo.

Tomo mi uniforme de educación física y voy a cambiarme, odio esta clase por una simple palabra impares; en nuestro salón hay 17 chicas, los ejercicios de estiramientos se hacen en pareja, parece como si no me importara pero el ser siempre la que se quede sola ocasiona en mí un sentimiento de dolor. Por fortuna termina muy rápido para mí la clase.

Al llegar al salón lo único que quiero es que acabe el día para regresar a casa y estudiar un poco, se acercan los exámenes de admisión en la universidad y debo estar lista. Pero desafortunadamente debemos pasar a sala de profesores antes de irnos para recoger los resultados que obtuvimos en nuestro primer examen, me resigne por lo cual ya se lo que obtendré como resultado.

Heme aquí, afuera de la sala esperando mi turno, desafortunadamente Haruno no es de los últimos apellidos. Sólo debo esperar unos minutos más y podré irme a casa.

-Haruno Sakura- Escucho cómo menciona mi nombre, con seriedad aunque hubiera preferido que lo hiciera en un tono de enojo o furia. Me adentro a la sala en la cual sólo se encuentra el profesor Uchiha y mi primo Akasuna Sasori, que es con quien vivo.

Me acerco al escritorio del profesor Uchiha bajo la atenta mirada de mi primo.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Suele sacar pésimas calificaciones en el primer examen?- Menciona viéndome a los ojos, mantente callada me repito mentalmente. Dentro de mí quiero llorar, soy una incompetente en el inglés lo sé desde que tengo memoria, nadie necesita recordármelo, sé muy bien lo que puedo y lo que no.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Me escuchó?- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no le preste atención? Dirigí mi mirada hacia la de él y fue cuando me perdí en sus ojos, tenía una mirada profunda que reflejaba… no podía descifrar lo que…

-¿Hace esto para llamar mi atención acaso?- comento burlonamente.

-¿qué? Yo no…- estaba sin palabras ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar algo así de mí?

-Lamento decirle señorita Haruno que las cosas no funcionan así conmigo, lo único que ocasionara esta actitud es de que la ignore cómo a las demás chicas- Estaba atónita, había malinterpretado todo. ¿Cómo podía tratarme como a cualquiera de las demás chicas? Estaba indignada y no aguante más.

-¡Profesor Uchiha!- grite, por primera vez alcé la voz a uno de mis mayores.- No soy como cualquier chica, y si usted no sabe nada acerca de mi le pido de la manera más respetuosa que no se dirija a mí como si en verdad me conociera.- mi voz resonó por toda la sala, lo entendía, debía irme. Vi mi examen en el escritorio y no dude en tomarlo para salir; cuando siento como me toma del brazo evitando mi salida. Automáticamente gire mi rostro buscando a mi primo, mi sorpresa fue que él ya no estaba, no me di cuenta de cuando había salido.

-Le pido una sincera disculpa si es como usted dice, en ese caso ¿Por qué no respondió ni una de las preguntas?- Su mirada tan penetrante e intensa sobre mí me hizo dudar en responderle.

-Yo… no sabía nada.- murmure con la cabeza gacha mientras sentía como me soltaba del brazo poco a poco.

-Tengo entendido que es la mejor de su año, ¿Cómo es posible que eso sea cierto? ¿Debo creer en sus palabras acaso?- No podía creerlo pese a que lo noto en mi examen, sigue teniendo la idea de que yo…

-Usted es libre de creer en lo que quiera, me retiro.- Salí corriendo de la sala, lo único que quería era irme a casa y leer para despejar mi mente. No lleva ni un día en esta institución y ya siento que lo odio. Maldito profesor.

By:Anne Hyung

¿Algún Review?

Acepto dudas, aclaraciones, críticas.

Bonito día a todos.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura, estudiante de preparatoria de último año, es considerada la más inteligente de su clase, sobresaliendo en todas las asignaturas, a excepción de inglés ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un nuevo profesor de inglés llegue a la escuela? Uchiha Sasuke será el nuevo profesor que impartirá clases de inglés a su salón ¿Qué sucederá cuando se dé cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentra la señorita Haruno? Sentimientos encontrados dentro de nuestros protagonistas… ¿Podrán ser capaces de aceptarlos? O ¿Los harán a un lado debido a la situación maestro-alumna?**_

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero y lo disfruten. La idea principal se basa en un manga Kinkyori Renai. No me pertenece. Advertencia de OCC.

 **1 mes después**

 **Sasuke POV**

-Uchiha sensei, adelante por favor.- Inmediatamente pase, había recibido una notificación para presentarme ante el director de la escuela.

-Director- dije al mismo tiempo que hacía la respectiva reverencia.

-Adelante, tome asiento por favor- Siempre tan respetuoso, pensé; aunque la verdad es de que el que el director te llame no es para nada buena noticia.

\- Gracias- murmure al sentarme delante de él. Y es que pese a que aparentaba ser muy joven para ocupar el cargo Kakashi sabia como hacerse cargo además de que sabía imponer su voluntad y digo ¿Quién no puede hacerlo si siempre usa una máscara? Vaya tipo.

-Uchiha sensei, fue contratado por su impecable historial, además de que fue uno de los más altos y calificados para el puesto.- esto no pinta nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte sin contenerme. Los nervios estaban a punto de notarse y es que si era despedido, no era una época para encontrar otro trabajo.

-Eso me gustaría decirle a usted- me miró desafiante- La señorita Haruno es una de nuestras mejores alumnas que tenemos en la institución, así que seré muy claro…

-¿La señorita Haruno? – murmure y fue cuando la recordé. La única chica que parecía que me odiaba en toda la escuela.

-Así es, su tutor el profesor Asuma me ha enviado las calificaciones de la última evaluación y me sorprende que la alumna Haruno obtenga las más altas calificaciones en todas las materias a excepción de una….- No lo diga, pensé- … Inglés.

-Director, pero si con frecuencia se presenta a clases ¿Cómo…?

-Se lo que ocurre Uchiha sensei, pero de la misma forma sé de antemano que esas faltas fueron debido a enfermedad, por lo tanto he tomado la decisión de que la señorita Haruno asista a clases de refuerzo de Inglés.

-….-me encontraba atónito, encima de todo tenía que trabajar horas extras como si tuviera el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

-Se lo que está pensando, descuide las horas extras serán remuneradas muy bien.

-Está bien- dije levantándome del asiento- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

-Sólo hasta que alcance el nivel esperado, una calificación alta por lo menos un 8, pero cómo se trata de nuestra mejor alumna espero que alcance un 9 o incluso la excelencia. Cuento con usted Uchiha sensei.

-Entendido- realice la respectiva reverencia para después retirarme.

Caminaba hacia mi auto, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa para relajarme al menos un poco para más tarde empezar a preparar la clase extra. Mire el reloj 3.00 pm en punto, perfecto estaba a tiempo para salir y que no tuviera problemas de que hubiera tránsito, estaba a punto de subirme al auto, cuando la vi a lo lejos, rosa, el color de su cabello era muy peculiar y difícil de ignorar una vez que lo veías.

-Haruno, Haruno- murmuré para mí- ¿Hacía donde te diriges?-

Las clases habían finalizado ya desde hace dos horas e incluso las horas de refuerzo acababan a las 2:30. Pese a que la mayoría de ellos estaban saliendo ya de la institución ella se dirigía de nuevo a la misma.

¿Habrá olvidado algo? ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? No es como si me importara la vida de una alumna.

La ansiedad llego a mí tan rápido como me invadieron esos pensamientos.

-Necesito un cigarro- murmuré.

Me dedique a buscarlo entre mis cosas y por fortuna encontré el ultimo. Con desesperación le di la primera calada mientras sentía como mis músculos se relajaban. Vaya problema en el que me metí al ingresar aquí, ja ¿qué esperaba? Todos los jóvenes son problemáticos. Incluso yo lo fui hace algunos años. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Segunda calada. Mente en blanco, no quiero pensar en nada más. Cierro mis ojos y es cuando la veo de nuevo ahí.

Molestia, pienso automáticamente.

Tan rápido como paso el tiempo el cigarro se acaba. Veo de nuevo el reloj 3:15 pm y Haruno no ha salido del instituto. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

Un sentimiento en mi hace que me preocupe por ella, me dirijo de nuevo al edificio en su búsqueda. ¿Cómo es que en tan sólo 15 minutos todos se fueron?

Recorro cada pasillo; el silencio reina en todas las aulas y lo único que puedo escuchar son mis pisadas. Subo al siguiente piso al no encontrarla en el primero, mi corazón se acelera en tan sólo pensar que le haya ocurrido algo malo.

-Cálmate Sasuke- me repito mentalmente- Calma.

Tercer piso y no hay nadie en él, resignado estoy a punto de bajar de nuevo pues tengo entendido que en el último piso no se ocupa y que tal vez este abandonado y es cuando doy el primer paso del escalón cuando escucho una ligera música.

Piano.

¿De dónde viene? Y es cuando me doy cuenta, viene del último piso, sin dudarlo ni un momento más subo rápidamente las escaleras y al llegar al pasillo que conecta los salones me calmo, puedo escuchar de nuevo ese ligero sonido así que comienzo a seguirlo ¿Así que el último salón? No dudo en acercarme a él situándome a un costado de la puerta.

Kreutzer, el nombre de la melodía. Podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar y sin dificultades después de todo había ganado un concurso con la misma canción hace algunos años. Cerré mis ojos para poder inundar mis sentidos con la hermosa melodía que se escuchaba.

Dicen que cuando tocas alguna melodía en cualquier instrumento aunque la canción tenga temática alegre o nostálgica lo que más se puede percibir son los sentimientos de la persona que se encuentra detrás del instrumento, durante mucho tiempo he creído esto y aunque muchos no lo crean puedo sentirlo en este momento. Tristeza, nostalgia, sentimientos que se podían percibir en el ambiente. Pero ¿Acaso es Haruno la que está detrás de todo esto?

La curiosidad me invadió y fue cuando no pude aguantar las ganas y abrí lentamente la puerta. Quería saber de quien se trataba, y cómo era posible que pudiera lograr esas emociones dentro de mí. Aunque muy dentro de mí sabía quién era.

Haruno Sakura se encontraba frente al piano, seguía tocándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello, se encontraba tan sumergida en lo que hacía que no noto cuando entre al salón. En el poco tiempo que he estado laborando en este lugar había escuchado que nadie ocupaba los salones del último piso, los cuales se encontraban casi abandonados.

-Que ingenuos- pensé. Supongo que nadie sabía que Sakura ocupaba al menos uno de estos salones, el cual se encontraba en perfecto estado sin mencionar que de la misma forma los instrumentos que ahí se guardaban se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

Note que la melodía estaba alcanzando el clímax, y a pesar que una parte de mí quería quedarse un momento ahí, había algo que me estaba molestando ¿Por qué me interesaba en una situación como esta?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí de la forma más silenciosa que pude, no quería que se diera cuenta que alguien había estado espiándola. ¿La estaba espiando? No, simplemente me preocupaba el que no saliera pronto del estudio.

¿Desde cuándo te interesa la vida de una alumna? En cuanto este pensamiento cruzo por mi mente me detuve en seco, no podía dejar que algo así me importara, total no era de mi incumbencia el saber acerca de mis alumnos. La relación que debía guardar por el momento es la de profesor- alumna, no podía dejar de qué pensamientos como estos me hicieran dudar acerca de lo que estoy haciendo. Mi labor para con ella es meramente profesional. Me convencía mientras llegaba a mi auto para irme al fin a casa.

Entré en el auto y lo primero que hice fue encender la radio en la única estación que me agradaba. Una sonrisa surco mi cara al notar que al aire se encontraba exactamente la misma melodía que Haruno practicaba con la leve diferencia de que está iba acompañada del violín correspondiente.

-Beethoven, este día no vas a dejarme en paz ¿verdad?- murmure al aire.

Y con esto al fin me dirigí a mi casa 3:40 pm. No podía creer que había tardado tanto en estar embelesado por la situación. Así es, se lo atribuiré a la situación y no a la persona que lo ocasiono, porque sólo así sé que me puedo olvidar de todo.

Pese a que me encontraba manejando mi mente seguía en aquel salón envuelto por aquella hermosa sinfonía, mis brazos y piernas comenzaron a tener voluntad propia y conduje hacia el último lugar en el cuál quisiera estar. Salí del auto lo más rápido que pude, porque si no lo hacía perdería el valor para volver a estar en este lugar. Mis pies se sabían el lugar de memoria, habían sido ya tantas veces que había recorrido el mismo lugar y aun así no me agradaba mucho el ir. Llegue al fin.

"Mikoto Uchiha"- podía leerse en la lápida.

-Hola mamá- pronuncie al aire- Sé que no vengo muy seguido, pero por alguna extraña razón quería venir el día de hoy.

Fue cuando me di cuenta de que lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas ¿Cuántos años serían los que tenía sin haber llorado frente a la lápida de mi madre? ¿5? ¿6? ¿Acaso 7? Sólo recuerdo que aquella última vez que lo hice fui reprendido por haberlo hecho.

-Ya son 10 años mamá y aun siento como si fuera ese día- lo solté sin pensarlo, deje de sentir fuerzas en las piernas y caí de rodillas, no supe cuánto tiempo fue el que permanecí en esa posición, pero en cuanto me sentí mejor logre ponerme en pie para ir a casa.

6:00 pm y apenas había llegado a casa. Directo al estudio, si el director quería que su mejor alumna obtuviera una excelencia como calificación en el siguiente periodo de evaluaciones, entonces le daría al director lo que quería. Tenía tiempo para preparar las clases extras que necesitaba.

Perdí la noción del tiempo así que dirigí mi vista hacía el reloj de pared que se encontraba en el estudio, 9:15 pm ¿Ya era tan tarde? No había sentido las horas pasar tan rápido. Dirigí mis manos hacia mi cuello, me encontraba algo cansado pero estaba seguro que con lo que llevaba preparado podía sacar adelante las clases.

Estire mis brazos hacia al frente y sin querer tire mi carpeta, por lo cual varios papeles salieron volando directamente al suelo.

-Maldición- murmure- Si no los necesitará por mí podrían quedarse ahí o incluso irse a la basura.

Como pude me incorpore y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme ahí la razón por la cual estaba dedicando horas extras a mi trabajo. El primer examen de Haruno Sakura.

 **Flashback**

-Haruno Sakura- mencione su nombre en un tono serio, estaba fastidiado de calificar exámenes y pese a que me encontraba furioso debido a que no se tomó la molestia de contestar al menos una de las preguntas del examen y que sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, me entró cierta curiosidad la actitud de ella para conmigo. La vi de pie y cómo al entrar se queda viéndome fijamente a mí y al profesor que también se encuentra en la sala ¿eh? ¿Será que le interese a ella él? No es de tu incumbencia Sasuke me repito mentalmente mientras ella se acerca al escritorio y es ahí cuando la veo un tanto avergonzada, lo sabía tal vez ella siente algo por él.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Suele sacar pésimas calificaciones en el primer examen?- Menciono con voz grave y un tanto furioso por el pensamiento que acaba de surcar por mí mente, veo cómo ella cierra los ojos y aunque se nota que está tratando de contenerse en decir algo, me frustra un poco el que no me lo diga. Veo cómo el profesor Akasuna me mira con los ojos un tanto llenos de furia tratando de reprenderme mientras salía de la sala de profesores; ja así que hay algo aquí.

-Señorita Haruno ¿Me escuchó?- Repetí esta vez alzando un poco la voz, no pude controlarme después de sentir la mirada del profesor reprochándome algo.

-¿Hace esto para llamar mi atención acaso?- comente burlonamente, tal vez era una de esas niñas que sólo se interesaban en mí por mi físico y querían llamar mi atención costará lo que costará.

-¿qué? Yo no…- estaba sin palabras, pude notarlo, entonces había dado en el blanco.

-Lamento decirle señorita Haruno que las cosas no funcionan así conmigo, lo único que ocasionara esta actitud es de que la ignore cómo a las demás chicas- Pude ver su confusión en su mirada, pese a que quería creerle lo único que hice fue sonreír de manera que entendiera cuál era su lugar, y que no podía engañarme tan fácilmente.

-¡Profesor Uchiha!- grito, y a pesar de que hubo un momento en el cual dudaba en si continuar o no, lo hizo.-No soy como cualquier chica, y si usted no sabe nada acerca de mi le pido de la manera más respetuosa que no se dirija a mí como si en verdad me conociera.- su voz resonó por toda la sala, yo me encontraba atónito por su respuesta, nunca me imaginé que alguna chica pudiera llegar a hablarme de esa forma. Logre ver sus intenciones en tomar su examen y retirarse, por eso en cuanto se dio la vuelta no dude ni un momento más en tomarla del brazo para evitar su huida; fue un movimiento rápido e impulsivo. Note cómo buscaba con la mirada al otro profesor y esto me enojo en cierta forma pero no podía volver a actuar impulsivamente.

-Le pido una sincera disculpa si es como usted dice, en ese caso ¿Por qué no respondió ni una de las preguntas?- Trate de sonar lo más calmado posible, la mire fijamente a los ojos, quería saber cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones con no haber respondido el examen.

-Yo… no sabía nada.- murmuro con la cabeza gacha, en ese momento pensé que tal vez no mentía y estaba en lo correcto, la solté del brazo para que se sintiera mejor y pudiera explicarse con facilidad.

-Tengo entendido que es la mejor de su año, ¿Cómo es posible que eso sea cierto? ¿Debo creer en sus palabras acaso?- aún tenía esa gran duda en mi cabeza, por lo cual no dude ni un segundo en preguntarle, y aunque la última pregunta pude no haberla hecho, salió de mis labios tal vez porque por dentro sentía una furia pero no sabía la verdadera razón

-Usted es libre de creer en lo que quiera, me retiro.- Fue lo último que dijo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerla salió corriendo del aula dejándome aún más anonadado que antes. Definitivamente no era como las demás chicas

 **Fin del flashback.**

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en mi rostro en cuanto tuve ese recuerdo.

-Pequeña molestia- murmure- ¿En qué problema me has metido?

 **¿Algún Review?** Se los agradecería a todos de mucho corazón.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews:

Kohane

Kaii OG. JF

Lostblueheart 16

NerakLime

Una disculpa por no subir el capítulo antes, pero me estaba adaptando al horario de la uni; pero descuiden subiré más rápido los próximos capítulos.

Acepto dudas, aclaraciones, críticas.

Bonito día a todos.

By: Anne Hyung


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura, estudiante de preparatoria de último año, es considerada la más inteligente de su clase, sobresaliendo en todas las asignaturas, a excepción de inglés ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un nuevo profesor de inglés llegue a la escuela? Uchiha Sasuke será el nuevo profesor que impartirá clases de inglés a su salón ¿Qué sucederá cuando se dé cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentra la señorita Haruno? Sentimientos encontrados dentro de nuestros protagonistas… ¿Podrán ser capaces de aceptarlos? O ¿Los harán a un lado debido a la situación maestro-alumna?**_

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero y lo disfruten. La idea principal se basa en un manga Kinkyori Renai. No me pertenece. Advertencia de OCC.

 **Sakura POV**

 **06.00**

-Sakura, es hora- escucho a Sasori detrás de la puerta- Levántate y alístate. Estoy por salir.

De nuevo lo hacía, desde hace algunos meses trataba de evitarme todo el tiempo, entendía que para él la situación era difícil de igual manera que para mí, pero no entendía porque era así conmigo. Yo no era la culpable del estado de mi madre.

A duras penas me levante y justo cuando iba a llamarlo escuche como se cerraba la puerta de la entrada. Estaba cansada de la situación ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? Lo único que deseaba es de que todo fuera como antes, deseaba regresar el tiempo 3 años atrás para poder hacer algo y evitar la situación; pero no podía y de eso era consciente y de todas formas aunque quisiera no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Con ese pensamiento al aire tome lo necesario para tomar el baño y poder despertarme.

 **06.35**

-Cuadernos, lapicera, libros, celular, dinero- Reviso que lleve todo en el bolso para salir de casa.-Audífonos- El pensamiento llega fugaz a mi mente y corro a mi habitación a por ellos. ¿Dónde estarán? Los veo en el buró del lado derecho de mi cama e inmediatamente los tomo y antes de salir del cuarto volteo hacia el buró–"Nos vemos pronto, mamá"- Murmuro antes de cerrar la puerta y emprender el camino a clases.

Salgo de casa e inmediatamente apresuro el paso. En un intento de colocar los audífonos para escuchar música hago malabares mientras intento caminar rápido, a este paso voy a llegar tarde por primera vez.

Siento la mirada de alguien puesta sobre y mí, giro la cabeza para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver, por un momento quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara, literalmente.

-Haruno- escucho como me llama, esa voz….- Sube al auto o llegarás tarde- mencionó, o mejor dicho me ordenó.

Detuvo el auto a unos cuantos metros de mí, le di la vuelta para adentrarme en él y por un instante dude en hacerlo y él lo noto.-Date prisa o ambos llegaremos tarde- al terminar de escucharlo me adentre en el auto rápidamente y coloque el cinturón de seguridad; entrelace mis manos por nerviosismo- Maldito hábito- pensé entre de mí.

-Buenos días Haruno- alcance a escuchar con un poco de trabajo, lo dijo en un murmullo.

-Buenos días Uchiha-sensei- Murmure tratando de que mi voz sonara como normalmente y rogando al cielo de que no notara que me sentía un tanto nerviosa ante esta situación poco conveniente para mí.

-… ¿Tarde?- preguntó, en su voz note que estaba dudando en hacer la pregunta o no, al menos él se siente de la misma manera que yo, pensé internamente.- Es demasiado raro que usted se encuentre en esta posición, por lo que sé siempre es de las primeras en llegar al colegio.- me hablo con tanta naturalidad que el último pensamiento que tuve fue desechado, claro que él nunca se sentiría nervioso con mi presencia y todo fue imaginación mía que en el fondo creí que podía ocurrir algo imposible.

-Mi alarma se descompuso- mentira, no quería ir al colegio, al menos no este día. Una excusa tonta que hasta un niño no se creería.

-Entie8ndo- contestó ¿Así de fácil? Me sorprendió que tan rápido zanjara la conversación, aunque no lo noto raro, no es común que tengas una charla amena con tu profesor de inglés como si de un amigo se tratara, y con mayor razón porque ese profesor no es más que Uchiha Sasuke.

No note que tan rápido pasó el tiempo debido a mis distracciones y mis pensamientos; y cuando me doy cuenta nos encontramos a dos calles del colegio- Puedes dejarme aquí si no es mucha molestia- murmuro con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Lo hay, quiero decirlo.- ¿Haruno, hay algún problema si te ven llegar con tu profesor? No es cómo si tuviéramos alguna relación fuera de lo profesional-menciona rápidamente. Y es cuando analizo sus palabras, tiene razón, no tenemos alguna otra relación fuera de lo profesional, él sólo estaba brindándome su ayuda, tomo mi falda y cierro mi puño en respuesta a ese comentario.

-No lo hay, sólo no quiero ser una molestia- Murmuro, no quiero que oiga lo último.

-Lo eres- alcance a escuchar un poco su respuesta, aunque sé que su intención no era decírmelo.

Llegamos al colegio y estaciono el auto en la entrada de alumnos, porque claro como cualquier otro colegio existía un estacionamiento para profesores del otro lado del edificio.

-Creo que si te dejo aquí te sentirás menos extraña que si me acompañaras a la otra entrada- comenta, aunque ahora no sé de qué forma sentirme, si alguien llegará a malinterpretar la situación… lo peor de todo es de que sigo anticipando escenarios que son mera imaginación mía.

-De acuerdo, gracias- contesto de una forma que parezca indiferente y bajo rápidamente del auto para que nadie lo note. Mi imaginación está muy activa el día de hoy.

 **07.00**

-Buenos días a todos- Kurenai Sensei ha entrado al salón – Es tiempo de un examen sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué es así? ¿No debería anticipar al menos la noticia?- muchos se quejan, aunque saben que ni con eso podrán alcanzar una buena nota, al menos lo intentan.

-Pasen los exámenes, tienen 1 hora para resolverlo…-Lo mismo de siempre pienso- ah, lo olvidaba Haruno, al terminar tu examen el director Hatake necesita de tu presencia en dirección.

\- Claro- Respondo automáticamente. ¿Ahora en qué me metí? No recuerdo haber tenido algún problema con mis compañeros o maestros. Lo mejor será que termine pronto mi examen para poder averiguar qué ocurre.

Es cuestión de revisar una vez el examen y comenzar a contestarlo, es historia del mundo básica así que no es tan difícil, siempre me ha llamado mucho la historia por lo que es una de las materias más fáciles para mí y sumándole que estos exámenes los hacen de opción múltiple quiere decir que puedo acabarlo en tan sólo 10 minutos.

 **07.20**

-Adelante- escucho la voz del director detrás de la puerta. Y la abro, grande es mi sorpresa al ver al profesor de inglés sentado en una silla frente al director ¿Será que habrá visto la escena de la mañana y la malinterpretó? ¿Y si es así? ¿Sasori estará ya enterado? Miles de preguntas agobiaron mi mente en tan solo unos instantes.-Toma asiento Haruno- dice Hatake.

-Claro prof…director Hatake- me corrijo rápidamente y es porque aún no me acostumbro a que Hatake sea nuestro director cuando hace un mes aún lo era Sarutobi pero por problemas de enfermedad tuvo que retirarse y dejarle el puesto al peor de los profesores, aunque como profesor no era tan bueno, parece que como director puede desempeñar muy bien su papel.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí Haruno?-

-Lo desconozco totalmente- mantente firme y segura de tus palabras me repito mentalmente. Aunque me gustaría girar mi rostro y ver cómo actúa Uchiha Sensei pero no debo hacerlo, eso sería una actitud infantil e inmadura por mi parte.

-Estoy orgulloso de tenerte en este colegio Haruno- Abro mis ojos sorprendida al comentario que hace el director- Eres de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido este colegio con calificaciones de excelencia y además de que tienes el mejor promedio de todos los alumnos del colegio y los has tenido a lo largo de estos años. Pero pese a ello hay algo que aún me inquieta y es tu bajo rendimiento en la materia de inglés.

-…- estoy sorprendida, nunca me imaginé que fuera por eso; pero aun así quiero negarme, sé que la petición que hará es que haga algún trabajo extra para subir de calificación o algo parecido pero nadie entiende que tengo un serio problema con esa materia especialmente.- Director…-

-Antes de que digas algo Haruno quiero que escuches, te conozco desde que entraste a este colegio y se lo que pasa por tu mente, esta reunión no es para que hagas trabajos o proyectos extras para subir tu calificación. Si así lo fuera sería de muy mal agrado de que el colegio tomará esas medidas con la mejor alumna que ha tenido y hablaría muy mal de nosotros. Es por ello de que te he citado-hablo fuerte y claro, sus palabras dieron en el clavo- Uchiha Sensei es el nuevo profesor de inglés desde hace ya un mes y de antemano sé que sus clases son muy diferentes a las de los demás profesores por consecuencia le he pedido que arme un programa especial para ti, para que puedas llegar al nivel de tus compañeros antes de que salgan del colegio. Las clases serán llevadas a cabo después de que termine el horario común, esto quiere decir que será en las horas que se lleven a cabo las actividades extracurriculares para no interferir con tus clases normales. De antemano te menciono que no puedes negarte, gozas de privilegios que otros alumnos no poseen y a menos de que quieras dejarlos tendrás que apegarte a las indicaciones de tus superiores.

-…-Estaba atónita, ¿Cómo podía mezclar "esos privilegios" con mis calificaciones? No tenía sentido, sentí un nudo en el estómago. Sólo pude tomar mi falda con mis manos y cerrar el puño entorno a ella –Lo entiendo- Acepte, no tenía otra opción.

-Excelente decisión, las clases extracurriculares inician a partir de esta semana. Gracias por tu comprensión, puedes retirarte y reanudar tus clases- Me levante en cuanto oí eso. Por fuera podía parecer como si no me ocurriera nada y sólo hubiera aceptado, pero por dentro me derrumbaba, no se daban cuenta que estaba furiosa por dentro tanto que podría llorar. Sentí la mirada del profesor y voltee para verlo, esa cara inexpresiva me molesto aún más y salí rápidamente de dirección.

 **08.00**

Reanudar tus clases dijo, lo que no sabía era que por las siguientes 3 clases que faltaban antes de empezar el receso podía bien no llegar, por primera vez agradecí el no tener que asistir a alguna de ellas. En lugar de dirigirme al salón de clases fui a aquel salón en donde se encuentran aquellos instrumentos abandonados, subí las escaleras de forma rápida no quería tardar tanto. Lo único que quería era tocar un poco y abandonar este mundo por un instante.

Abrí la puerta y me quede estática un momento, el aire entro por las ventanas dándole otro aspecto al salón. Algo estaba mal allí, no sabía que era, pero sentí como si alguien más hubiera estado en el salón, como si alguien más hubiera entrado a mi escondite favorito, me sentí abrumada un instante.

-Cálmate Sakura- me dije a mi misma en un intento por convencerme- Hoy ha sido un día extraño y todo es imaginación tuya.- una buena razón. Me calme por un instante y fue cuando lo vi, el pequeño violín abandonado, lo tome entre mis manos- ¿Hace cuánto que no he tocado uno? ¿3 años?-dudando un poco lo acaricie con mis dedos mientras en mi mente volaban imágenes y sonidos de lo que alguna vez había sentido al tocar un violín frente a una audiencia. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo amigo- murmure mientras lo acomodaba en la posición correcta para tocarlo, tome el arco entre mis manos, levantándolo para empezar a tocarlo…

-….-

-Mamá…- murmuro y lágrimas caen de mis ojos-…perdóname- mis brazos se quedan sin fuerzas y caen a mis lados- Al parecer aun no estoy lista para poder tocarte de nuevo amigo- murmuro dirigiéndome hacia el violín que yacía aun en mis brazos. La poca fuerza que tenían mis piernas se fue dejándome caer de rodillas mientras trataba de calmar mis lágrimas y mantenerme fuerte mientras me aferraba cada vez más a ese pequeño trozo de madera que significaba mucho para mí y fue que en un instante todos los recuerdos que he tratado de mantener dentro de mí salieron a flote.

Si tan sólo hubiera presionado un poco más a mi mamá para que se hiciera una revisión pronto no estaría en la situación que ahora se encuentra. Siento que ha sido culpa mía. Mi padre nos abandonó cuando se enteró que mi madre estaba esperándome. Ella se esforzó tanto por mí, se vio obligada a trabajar de más para tener el dinero suficiente para darme un hogar digno y un nacimiento digno, a tal grado que a los 6 meses tuvo un intento de aborto, debido al sobreesfuerzo de su cuerpo. Pasaron los siguiente meses y con medidas preventivas nací, mamá ¿Cuánto dolor no te he causado? Si tan sólo lo hubiera notado antes. Te esforzaste en darme una buena educación y más que eso, me diste lo necesario para cumplir mi sueño, inscribiéndome a una academia musical, aún recuerdo tu sonrisa cuando fue mi primer presentación ante un público y en lo mucho que lloraste durante la misma, en ese momento me sentí plena, por un momento creí que podía darte toda la felicidad que en algún momento de tu vida te fue negada debido a mí, pero no comprendí que más tarde yo sería la causa de tu estado. Perdiste tu trabajo y aun así no desististe en la idea de cumplir mi sueño y buscaste la forma en pagar mis estudios, la academia, mis atuendos, los instrumentos, ahogándote en deudas y deudas sin decirme una palabra a mí; desesperada caíste en el cigarro y aunque trataste de controlarte el vicio se apoderaba más de ti, me sorprende el cómo lo ocultaste de mí, no querías darme un mal ejemplo y cuando ya no pudiste más con todo fue cuando pediste la ayuda a aquella persona que habías dejado en el olvido por más de 25 años, tu hermano, Sasori. Él se encargó de nosotras después de que ya no pudieras más. Hace 3 años que tengo la noción de que tenías un hermano, hace 3 años que nos mudamos acá y aunque querías que no dejara de tocar lo hice, porque no soportaba el verte ansiosa y desesperada porque no tendrías con que pagarlo. Lo abandone diciendo que ya no quería dedicarme a la música y que todo era un capricho mío, sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pero no quería que te ahogaras de nuevo en más deudas por mí, no quería que sufrieras más por causa mía. Y lo que empezó como una simple ansiedad termino consumiéndote poco a poco sin darte cuenta.

2 años y medio después te diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmones en estado avanzado, ya no había mucho que hacer dijeron los doctores ¿Qué tan grande e impactante fue para mí el recibir esa noticia? Aún lo recuerdo y siento como si hubiera sido ayer. No podía creerlo, nunca fumaste un cigarrillo delante de mí y te las apañaste para ocultar muy bien los olores del humo. Sentí por un instante que la vida me estaba traicionando. Y cuando te confronte tus palabras fueron "Fue culpa tuya" en esos instantes corrí, no iba a permitir que alguien más me viera en ese estado. Hui de ti y de todos por 3 días no salí de mi habitación y cuando por fin lo hice decidí cambiarme de escuela y de vida, no quería volver a ser una carga para ti, tal vez fue una actitud inmadura para mi edad el abandonarte en el hospital, pero en esos momentos no quería saber de ti, por lo que de la escuela particular en la que me encontraba que era de las más prestigiosas cambie a un colegio particular de menor rango pero que podía pagarlo con el poco dinero que ganaba los fines de semana y entre ahí con el apoyo de una beca del 65% debido a mis excelentes calificaciones, deje la academia y el dinero que usábamos para ello ahora era destinado para tu estancia en el hospital. Sasori y yo hemos dado todo con la esperanza de que te recuperes pero hace ya 2 meses que nos dieron la noticia que tu estado no cambiaba sino para mal. Él te visita todos los días y por mi parte no estoy lista para volver a ver tu rostro, me siento tan impotente, siento que te robe tu vida y tu alegría, no merezco estar frente a ti. No después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

Volteo a ver el reloj que se encuentra en la pared tan rápido paso una hora que no la sentí. Me pongo de pie para dirigirme al baño, debo estar en un estado fatal.

 **09.30**

Mojo mi rostro por tercera ocasión, y trato de acomodar de nuevo mi cabello.

-Te ves muy mal el día de hoy- le digo a mi reflejo.

Debo apurarme a volver en mis 5 sentidos para continuar con las clases, no quiero que nadie vea el estado en el que me encuentro vuelvo a dirigirme al salón de música de nuevo y esta vez me encuentro delante del piano, lo acaricio un poco y es cuando mi alma abandona mi cuerpo para poder empezar a tocar sus teclas y dejar que todo fluya.

Sonata no.14 Moonlight comienza a sonar y el tiempo se detiene sólo para deleitarme un poco en aquellos recuerdos lejanos.

 **11.00**

Es hora de regresar al salón y retomar las clases, Ino estará preocupada si no me ve a la salida, no le dije nada acerca de todo esto.

Me acerco al salón con cierto temblor en las manos aún. – No ha pasado nada- trato de convencerme.- No ha pasado nada- repito internamente mientras estoy dudando en si entrar o no a la siguiente clase.

-Señorita Haruno ¿no piensa pasar?- escucho una voz a mis espaldas y es ahí cuando lo veo, tiene una expresión divertida. Ruedo los ojos y me volteo.

-Eso estoy haciendo- contesto con calma mientras abro la puerta al salón y me dirijo a mi respectivo lugar, al fondo de todos en la silla ubicada a un lado de la ventana.

-Buenos días a todos, tomen asiento y saquen su libro de inglés en la página 24, comenzaremos con la lectura.- Escuche al profesor decir mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio. Por mi parte como siempre me dedicaba a observar todo lo que se encontraba al alcance de mi vista y esperaba pacientemente a que la clase terminara; algunas veces me gustaría poder colocarme mis audífonos y escapar un rato de la realidad. Me recosté en mi pupitre y por unos momentos cerré mis ojos mientras en mi mente sonaba aquella melodía que estaba en mi mente desde la mañana, quería inundar mis pensamientos, quería desaparecer de ese mundo y que todo en sí fuera tan sólo un mal sueño; abrí mis ojos y fue cuando me encontré con su mirada que me reprendía por mi comportamiento, no necesitaba decírmelo, él podía expresar lo que sentía con su mirada, por un momento sentí celos, desearía poder hacer lo mismo. Gire mi rostro hacia un lado para evitarlo y me dispuse a dormir un poco, al fin y al cabo serían dos horas de clase con él, no tenía caso el continuar poniendo atención si no entendía nada.

 **13.25**

Abro mis ojos y grande es mi sorpresa al ver que el salón se encuentra totalmente vació y el profesor se encuentra aún dentro revisando lo que parecen ser hojas de exámenes, me incorporo rápidamente y busco con la mirada mis cosas que por alguna razón están en el piso. Se habrán caído al suelo mientras dormía pensé. Tomo mi bolso y me dirijo hacia la puerta tratando de que no note mi presencia, eso es imposible lo sé, somos los únicos que estamos en el salón.

Quiero apresurarme y salir corriendo, desearía nunca haber aceptado el "programa" del que tanto hablo el director en la mañana. Lo menos que quería era ver a ese profesor, me agobiaba el saber que ahora tenía la obligación de estar con él horas extras. Aún quedaban 35 minutos para que tuviera que empezar con la primera clase de aquel programa. Al menos quería despejarme un poco antes de empezar con aquel tormento. ¿Por qué no podían simplemente ignorarme como a todos los demás alumnos que reprobaban alguna materia? Unos centímetros más y saldría del salón, una corta distancia que recorres en un instante pero que para mí se volvió una eternidad.

Tomo la perilla en mis manos y abro la puerta.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas Haruno? –me quedo estática. ¿En qué momento se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba? ¿En qué momento detuvo la puerta con su brazo impidiendo mi salida? ¿En qué momento se acercó tanto a mí?

No sabía qué hacer, nunca me había encontrado en una situación así. Estaba a centímetros de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, y su mirada no se despegaba de la mía. ¿Qué debía hacer?

 **¿Algún Review?** Se los agradecería a todos de mucho corazón.

Una disculpa por no subir el capítulo antes, pero me agobia cada vez más la universidad.

Acepto dudas, aclaraciones, críticas.

Bonito día a todos.

By: Anne Hyung


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Summary: Haruno Sakura, estudiante de preparatoria de último año, es considerada la más inteligente de su clase, sobresaliendo en todas las asignaturas, a excepción de inglés ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando un nuevo profesor de inglés llegue a la escuela? Uchiha Sasuke será el nuevo profesor que impartirá clases de inglés a su salón ¿Qué sucederá cuando se dé cuenta en la situación en la que se encuentra la señorita Haruno? Sentimientos encontrados dentro de nuestros protagonistas… ¿Podrán ser capaces de aceptarlos? O ¿Los harán a un lado debido a la situación maestro-alumna?**_

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Espero y lo disfruten. La idea principal se basa en un manga Kinkyori Renai. No me pertenece. Advertencia de OCC.

 **Sasuke POV**

 **11.00**

La hora de dar la última clase había llegado, o las últimas clases debería decir. Genial Hatake, no pudiste haber tenido otra mejor idea que dejarme las últimas horas del día lunes para con este salón sólo para evitarte problemas con cualquier otro profesor. No es como si me molestara dar clases, para nada, la cuestión era muy fácil de decir pero difícil de que me entendiera alguien. Molestia pensé en mis adentros y como si de magia se tratase, ella se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, pude notar que se encontraba dudando si entrar o no, por primera vez me dio la impresión de que estaba reflejándose el nerviosismo que sentía en sus facciones; me pareció algo divertido viniendo de ella.

-Señorita Haruno ¿no piensa pasar?- no dude en decirlo, por un instante creí que saldría huyendo avergonzada como cualquier otra chica que estuviera en su posición, volteo su mirada y su cara inexpresiva regreso a ella.

-Eso estoy haciendo- contesto rápidamente mientras se dirigía a su pupitre, no podía creerlo, ¿Cómo podía actuar así frente a mí cuando a leguas todas las chicas morían porque les dirigiera al menos la palabra por unos instantes? Haruno, fue la única respuesta que obtuve, es la única que puede aparentar como si yo no existiera.

-Buenos días a todos, tomen asiento y saquen su libro de inglés en la página 24, comenzaremos con la lectura.- mencione rápidamente, no debería dejar que situaciones como esas afecten mi comportamiento dentro del trabajo.- Leerán de manera individual de la página 24 a la 29, es una lectura muy fácil, al terminar deberán encontrar las estructuras que pondré en el pizarrón y las clasificaran según corresponda, anotadas en el cuaderno además de que transcribirán la lectura en el cuaderno…-

-¿Uchiha Sensei?- escuche que alguien me llamaba, alcé la mirada esperando que fuera ella, pero no era así- ¿No cree que es mucho para una hora?

-¿Lo es?- respondí inmediatamente- Esto no es más que un ejercicio de apertura para el nuevo tema que desarrollaremos; tienen 30 minutos para acabarlo.

Sabía que para ellos era demasiado, pero fue un acto impulsivo al ver que aquella molestia no se inmutaba ni un poco acerca de la clase. Sentía como la rabia me inundaba al ver que ella hacia caso omiso de lo que yo decía, no podía despegar la mirada de ella y fue cuando ella noto que la veía. Lo único que hizo fue ignorarme y voltearse. Esa pequeña molestia me estaba causando muchos problemas. La pregunta era ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto su actitud para conmigo? No es como si ninguna vez me hubieran ignorado en clase, muchos jóvenes lo hacían a diario, pero sólo ella podía causar esto en mí.

 **12.40**

Reviso el reloj por décima vez en la última hora. Estoy desesperado, quiero terminar con esto ya. Justo como lo había pensado el ejercicio tardaron más de lo que yo esperaba y aunque pude adelantar algo del tema y justo en este momento se encontraban realizando ejercicios de gramática no podría avanzar más con el temario.

-Chicos es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, lo terminaran de tarea- Mencione, estaba cansado de esa situación. Dos horas de clase se suponían que eran y ella tan sólo presto atención unos segundos, después se dio la vuelta para dormirse. Creí que era una mala broma de ella pero fue grande mi sorpresa cuando pase a su lado y la encontré totalmente dormida. No la reprendí en el momento, ya encontraría una mejor situación para hacerlo.

Me encontraba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que todos habían abandonado el salón a excepción de ella. Fue cuando la vi con detenimiento, me acerque un poco para apreciarla, su cabello cubría su rostro así que lo retire un poco, se veía tranquilo su aspecto al estar en esa posición. Mi mirada se posó sobre sus labios… ¿Qué carajos estás pensando Sasuke? Es solo una alumna. Rápidamente regrese al escritorio con la finalidad de revisar los reportes que habían entregado otro salón, para poder despejar un poco mi mente.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj, 12.50 solo han pasado 10 minutos y mi desesperación cada vez va en aumento. ¿Qué no piensa despertar ya? Y es cuando en mi mente se cruza aquel pensamiento ¿Y si se encuentra enferma o grave? Me levanto rápidamente y voy a su lugar para poder revisar si no tiene temperatura. Me acerco a ella con la intención de tocar su frente y verificar su estado de salud.

-Mamá…- balbucea, una ligera sonrisa surca mis labios. -Este no es el momento Sasuke-me reprendo a mí mismo para proceder con lo que iba a hacer, dirijo mi mano a su frente para tocarla- Sasori…-me quedo petrificado al oír eso. Ella murmuro el nombre de aquel profesor. Y es ahí cuando se viene aquel momento de hace un mes.

 **Flashback**

-Señorita Haruno ¿Suele sacar pésimas calificaciones en el primer examen?- Menciono con voz grave y un tanto furioso por el pensamiento que acaba de surcar por mí mente, veo cómo ella cierra los ojos y aunque se nota que está tratando de contenerse en decir algo, me frustra un poco el que no me lo diga. Veo cómo el profesor Akasuna me mira con los ojos un tanto llenos de furia tratando de reprenderme mientras salía de la sala de profesores. Logre ver sus intenciones en tomar su examen y retirarse, por eso en cuanto se dio la vuelta no dude ni un momento más en tomarla del brazo para evitar su huida; fue un movimiento rápido e impulsivo. Note cómo buscaba con la mirada al otro profesor y esto me enojo en cierta forma pero no podía volver a actuar impulsivamente.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-Así que es Akasuna- mencione para mí. No lo dude más y volví a mi asiento para continuar con mi trabajo, ahora entendía porque ella me trataba de esa forma y de igual manera comprendí la actitud que tomaba el profesor Akasuna para conmigo, siempre a la defensiva. Pero no es como si me fuera a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que había una relación entre ellos dos. –Esto no se quedará así- de eso estaba seguro, haría que ella misma confesara todo, pero ¿Qué efecto tendría si lo hace? No cambiaria en nada la situación. Ella seguiría con aquel profesor y de igual forma no cambiaría su trato para conmigo.

Volteo al reloj de nuevo 13.20; media hora había pasado desde la última vez que revise el reloj y no sentí el tiempo que estuve divagando entre mis pensamientos. La observo y veo que no ha cambiado su postura, parece que está teniendo un sueño magnifico digo para mí con un deje de sarcasmo. Estoy decidido si en 5 minutos no se despierta iré yo mismo a hacerlo y será reprendida por haberlo hecho durante la clase, más aun espero que sea afectada más allá de un regaño y destapare su secretito con aquel.

Me siento a la espera de que pasen los 5 minutos y es cuando me doy cuenta que ella se ha levantado de su lugar. Maldición no puedo decirle nada. Finjo estar revisando los reportes que se encuentran delante de mí, ella por su parte se ve calmada como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, como si no lo que hiciera estuviera bien y es cuando lo noto que al caminar entrelaza sus manos por un instante, lo he visto que lo hace anteriormente, suelta sus manos y cuando se acerca a la puerta no lo dudó ni un momento más. Me apresuro a impedirle la salida del aula poniendo mi mano en la puerta.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas Haruno?- Digo con voz grave y algo molesto, no me di cuenta en qué momento se volteó y nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos instantes que para mí parecieron una eternidad. – Me parece que mi clase no te es tan interesante como debería de ser, no es como que puedas hacerte de digna y dormirte cuando no vas bien en la materia- mis palabras pueden ser duras pero no puedo evitar que salgan. Sigo pensando en Akasuna y ella juntos. El enojo me ciega por un instante, estoy por reprenderla y es ahí cuando noto que su rostro está muy cerca del mío, quiero besarla y hacer que se olvide de aquel idiota. Me acerco un poco más sin despegar mi mirada de sus labios.

-Sensei…- murmura y es cuando alzo mi vista a sus ojos, quiere llorar fue lo primero que pensé al ver la expresión de su rostro, ella está tratando de controlarse, yo lo sé.- Retírate; en unos minutos más te quiero ver en el salón de inglés.- digo mientras me doy la vuelta para recoger mis cosas del escritorio. Me giro y como lo pensé ya no se encuentra allí. Tomo mi cabello entre mis manos en un momento de desesperación, dos veces en el día pude ver que su rostro inexpresivo cambiaba, dos veces y las dos fueron para mal.

-Maldición ¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?- Me reprendo de nuevo.- Ve tras ella- pienso en un instante pero ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Discúlpame por haberte casi besado sin tu consentimiento? Salgo rápidamente del salón y me dirijo al baño de los chicos necesito refrescarme un poco.

Al llegar voy hacia los lavabos, abro el grifo y mojo mi cara una y otra vez escucho la cadena del excusado, alguien más está aquí. Demonios no puedo dejar que me vean en este estado.

-Oh Uchiha Sensei ¿Estresado? –De todas las personas que no quería ver en ese momento apareció el menos indicado. Trato de contener mis impulsos parea no hacer algo agresivo con él. Cierro el grifo y quito con mis manos la poca agua que quedaba en mi rostro.

-Algo así, no es fácil dar 2 horas seguidas a un mismo salón y después de ello dar clases extras- una sonrisa surca mis labios- Es hora de irme, nos vemos luego Akasuna Sensei.- me doy la vuelta y trato de salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, hasta que lo escucho de nuevo.

-Antes que se vaya, me gustaría pedirle algo.- giro mi rostro en señal de que lo escucho- No sea tan duro con Haruno Sakura por favor, ella está pasando por un mal momento en estos tiempos.

-¿Qué tanto sabe usted de ella?- menciono rápidamente esperando que no note el enojo que siento.

-Lo suficiente y al parecer mucho más que usted- contesta rápidamente y esa respuesta me deja petrificado. Veo como rápidamente él sale del baño dejándome estático, a un paso de salir. Maldición. ¿La situación para con ellos es así? ¿Tan lejos han llegado como para involucrarlo con el ámbito profesional? ¿O estoy exagerando la situación?

Reacciona Sasuke. No puedes dejarte llevar por comentarios de esa índole. ¿Qué hay de malo con presionar a Sakura para que mejore sus calificaciones? No tiene nada de malo- me respondo. Salgo del baño para dirigirme al salón y recoger mis cosas. Debo darme prisa.

 **14.00**

Volteo al reloj, estoy algo inquieto ¿y si ella no viene el día de hoy? Seré reprendido y ella también estará en graves problemas. En la mañana se le advirtió que no podía faltar así que no creo que se arriesgue desde el primer día.

-Pequeña molestia- murmuro y parece como si la invocara ella se encuentra en la puerta del salón.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunta en voz baja.

-Adelante, toma asiento. Saca tu cuaderno empezaremos con algo sencillo-digo rápidamente y empiezo a escribir en el pizarrón el tema del Presente Simple. Sólo espero que la clase termine pronto, no quiero incomodarla más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

-Profesor tengo una duda- lo dice fuerte y claro. Me acerco hasta su lugar para ver en qué tiene dudas.- Entiendo la forma en que se escribe el presente simple en forma positiva y en negativa pero porque debe cambiar cuando se hace en forma de pregunta.

-La gramática del inglés no es como la que nosotros estamos acostumbrados, y aunque puede parecerte difícil al principio, si la comprendes verás que es muy fácil.

-No le encuentro sentido, además ¿Tan necesario es de que aprenda este idioma?- murmura.

-Lo es, en nuestros tiempos es de suma importancia que poseas el conocimiento, y que además de ello lo practiques, lo hables.-seguridad en las palabras- me repito.

-Usted habla de esa forma, tratando de que lo entienda, pero no hemos comenzado aún y existen dudas que agobian mi cabeza. ¿Por qué un verbo tiene dos usos, como interrogación y como pronombre relativo? ¿Por qué una palabra tiene diferente significado según el contexto en el que se use?-

-No hay una razón, sólo memorízalo- ¿tan difícil es para ella hacerlo? Nunca tuve problema con algún otro alumno en este sentido.

-Todo tiene una regla, si no puede explicarme la regla no puedo entenderlo- Esta niña terca, es lo primero que pienso. Si tan sólo me diera a entender un poco más.- En matemáticas todas ellas tienen una regla, por lo cual sólo debe de haber un resultado posible, he ahí la simplicidad de las matemáticas y la facilidad de comprensión.-continua mientras me ve fijamente, esa mirada inexpresiva.

-¿Alguna vez has reído o llorado frente a los demás?- no puedo evitar el preguntarlo al verla.

-No entiendo la relación que hay de eso con el inglés- responde apresuradamente y siento que a la defensiva. He ahí el problema.

-Es por eso que lo pregunte. Poder expresar cosas como la felicidad o la tristeza es la clave del inglés- comienzo a decirle mientras la veo a los ojos- Pero la gente no siempre tiene una sola emoción. Las personas pueden pensar en algo divertido cuando se aburren, pueden encontrar algo problemático y divertirse. Somos complicados. Es por eso que a diferencia de las matemáticas, no hay reglas inflexibles en el inglés. ¿Lo entiendes?-

-De verdad no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo.- se pone de pie y empieza a guardar sus cosas de nuevo- Estas lecciones no tienen sentido. Así que por favor no se preocupe más por mí.- ¿Qué acaba de decir? Reacciono y ella se encuentra cerca de la puerta ya.

-Sakura espera- ¿Qué he dicho? ¿La he llamado por su nombre? Voltea hacia mí –Discúlpame, primero por ser tan atrevido y llamarte por tu nombre.- Demonios ¿Qué he hecho? Ella simplemente asiente. En un momento la alcanzo y la tomo del brazo antes que se salga del salón. – Disculpa por lo de hace un momento, no quería….- ¿no quería que? ¿No quería besarla? Demonios Sasuke reacciona por una vez.

-No sé a lo que se refiere profesor, si me disculpa suélteme, su colonia es muy fuerte y no quiero que se me pegue- dice fríamente y se zafa de mi agarre para salir de ahí, antes de hacerlo se detiene- y aunque así fuera no hay nada que disculpar.

Me quedo de pie, estático. ¿Cómo una maldita niña puede traerme de esta forma? ¿Fuerte? En serio es así, o no, ahí vamos de nuevo. Akasuna, maldita sea, por primera vez quiero romperle la cara a uno de mis compañeros. No hay mucho que hacer creo. Salgo del salón en busca del profesor y mi sorpresa es grande cuando por la ventana veo a Sakura dirigirse hacia un auto, ¿Quién es el que está ahí? Inmediatamente me doy cuenta que es el automóvil de ese profesor, descarados. Pienso entre en mí.

Me dirijo hacia mi carro de nuevo, necesito un cigarro para relajarme un poco y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que han ocurrido el día de hoy. Lo que inicio como un buen día con ella en el carro termino en un pésimo día con ella subiendo al carro de alguien más. ¿Pero qué cosas estoy diciendo? ¿Me encuentro a tal punto que arriesgaría hasta mi carrera por algo que puede ser pasajero? Arruinaría mi vida si así fuera, lo único que quiero es olvidarme pronto de esa molestia, solo esperare a que sean las 15.00 horas para poder irme a casa y mandar al carajo todo.

Pese a que quiero ir al salón por mis cosas para ir al carro me dirijo hacia otro lado, el salón donde hace un mes la vi tocar y donde desde ese día en adelante he escuchado sus melodías, abro la puerta encontrándolo vacío, ¿Qué esperabas Sasuke?¿Qué estuviera aquí? Me dirijo al mismo piano que ella toca y empiezo tocando las teclas al azar.

 **Flashback.**

-Sasuke ¿podrías tocar para mí? Solo un momento por favor- dice mi madre mientras me dedica una de sus sonrisas.

-Claro pero sólo un momento mamá ¿Cuál quieres?- me anticipo a ella y comienzo a tocar la canción que tanto amaba mi mamá.

-Aun no lo decía, pero gracias mi pequeño Sasuke- murmuro mi mamá mientras besaba mi mejilla se sentaba a mi lado y comenzaba a tararearla.

 **Fin del flashback.**

-From the begining untill now- así se llama su canción, mis manos automáticamente comenzaron a tocarla mientras por mi mente pasaban esos momentos que ahora siendo adulto aun los añoro.- Mamá tu que lo sabes todo dime que puedo hacer para olvidarla.- murmuro al aire mientras sigo en lo mío. No termino de tocar aun cuando siento una suave brisa que acaricia mi rostro. Hace un mes ya que fui a visitarla tal vez hoy lo haga de nuevo. Necesito desahogar todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento.

 **Flashback.**

-Sasuke mi amor, cuando te sientas solo, sólo recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase- mi madre sabía muy bien cuál era su destino y aun así trato de siempre darnos lo mejor a mí y a mi hermano.

 **Fin del flashback.**

No pude contenerme ante ese recuerdo, una lagrima surco mis ojos y detuve la melodía unos instantes. Compostura, me dije y como si de magia se tratase me dispuse a terminar de tocar aquella melodía que traía a mí el recuerdo de mi madre. Al finalizarla me sentí con fuerzas de nuevo, sin despegar la mirada del suelo me levante y estaba a punto de salir de ahí.

-¿Uchiha Sensei?- esa voz, Sakura Haruno se encontraba de pie en la puerta con la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos contenían lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir.

-¿Sak…Haruno? – murmuro mientras me acerco a ella. ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Acaso?

-…- sin decir nada me abrazo.

 **¿Algún Review?** Se los agradecería a todos de mucho corazón. Espero actualizar un poco más rápido en este mes .Acepto dudas, aclaraciones, críticas.

Bonito día a todos

By: Anne Hyung


End file.
